


You Know the Place

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Sao Paulo, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: It's been five years since she's seen Garcia Flynn, and as she stands outside a bar in Sao Paulo, Lucy can only hope this time they get it right.





	You Know the Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha oh Abby. Thank you for successfully killing the fandom yesterday. If you haven't seen speculation, this includes possible spoilers for the Timeless Movie. Just FYI. 
> 
> Actually, spoilers right here. I've been thinking about this since last night and the letter Flynn leaves from 2012. Cannot do this. Cannot deal with a possible death so hey! Here we go.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. What is grammar? Typos are my BFFs.

Lucy holds the letter in her hand and sighs. After years of waiting, the moment she's been waiting for, been torn over, been sick about is here. Through this doorway, she will see Garcia Flynn again.

 _Not your Flynn_ , she reminds herself bitterly. No, her Flynn is trapped or dead in 2012. The one waiting at the bar is a broken shell who has never seen her before. She clings tighter to the journal. It's her hope, her lifeline, her _prayer_ that this time they get it right.

The bar is dark and uninviting. Between the smoke, she spots him. The haggard man who's seen too much already is hunched over the bar staring at a drink with a hand at his side. Her heart hurts seeing him so obviously broken knowing the pretty lies that may stumble from her lips.

She takes in a deep breath and strides to the bar taking a seat beside him. He barely moves, but she knows he sees her. "Hello, Garcia Flynn."

He turns to her sharply, and she swears if she could ever die from a look, the pain laid open on his face would be it. "Who are you?"

"A friend," she answers truthfully.

Flynn snorts at this. "If you're here to kill me, stop wasting your time."

Lucy winces and shakes her head. She reaches across and sets a hand softly on his. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here you to help you take out Rittenhouse."

His eyes search her. "How? You don't know-"

"I know everything about you," she cuts in. "Rittenhouse murdered your family two weeks ago because you asked too many questions. They have been after you ever since. You don't know where to go, but you want to stop them. I can help."

Flynn closes his eyes. "How?" he whispers, hollow.

Lucy pulls out her journal. "Here."

He doesn't say anything for a long time only staring into the leather bound book that ties their story together. Finally, he sighs. "Why should I trust you?"

"I guess that's why they call it faith," she echoes again.

"Then you don't know me very well," he mutters. "I've long lost that."

Lucy offers a soft smile. "I think you and I both know that's not true."

He stares at her then shakes his head tucking the journal away in a small bag anyway. She can see the doubt and hope mixed across his face. She knows he wants to believe her, and in the morning light, she thinks he will. For now, they sit silent for a long time before she stands to leave.

"Will I see you again?" she hears him call.

Lucy looks back and fights back the damned tears she feels building up. "I hope so."

Confusion crosses his face, but he says nothing more. She waves and steps back into the dark night, her mission accomplished.

"Lucy."

She freezes. She knows that voice, knows it better than her own mother's voice some days after replaying it in her head so many lonely nights.

"Lucy?" the quiet, accented voice calls again. This time she can hear a tint of urgency.

 _Impossible._ Lucy shakes her head and almost laughs. But what is impossible for Garcia Flynn? When she turns, Lucy sees him. Flynn smiles at her, and this time she can't hold the tears.

"Oh, Lucy," Flynn murmurs softly as she rushes forward and wraps her arms around him squeezing tightly. She clings to him ready to challenge anything that will separate her from him again.

"How?" Lucy stares up at him. "We thought you died." Flynn only smiles, and her heart swells. Oh how she's missed him. She looks at him seeing some age and a few gray hairs, but otherwise, it's Flynn. _Her Flynn._

They stand their clinging to each other for a long time until she finally pulls back delirious from happiness and disbelief. "You're coming home."

He laughs softly then grows somber with concern. "I could never say no to you, but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you by stepping back into your life." And she knows with a look how much he still loves her. Loves her enough to stay away forever.

"Flynn," she tries as calmly as she can manage. "The journal, our story, isn't set in stone. I don't know what happened before, but I know what's happening now. Maybe it all ends bad. Maybe not. But if you think there's a timeline where I don't want you in my life, then..." she stops looking down.

He cups her face. "Lucy, I will be here as long as you want."

"Good," she wraps a small hand around his arm. "Because I'm never letting you go again."


End file.
